Conventionally, partition walls are constructed by erecting wood and/or metal studs on 16 inch centers and fastening sheet rock, paneling or other wall covering material onto the studs. Generally, such walls cannot easily be disassembled after construction. If a partition wall is to be removed or relocated, it is very difficult to reuse the wall materials. If new walls are desired, the old walls are usually torn down and discarded and new walls are built from scratch.
It would be highly advantageous to provide a wall system which is easily constructed and which has reusable components.